The Lost Girl
by mushroomkitty
Summary: Some stories are forgotten in the passing of time. Things change and all the magic is lost. One such story tells of a boy who never grew up. Though one would come to wonder how he remained young for all those years...
1. Chapter 1

|| This FF uses characters and themes from the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch 1

_"This isn't good Peter" one of the lost boys cried out, he had grown a foot overnight and looked much older. His fox costume stretched tight against his body and showing his ankles and wrists. Peter had grown as well, almost six foot tall now and looking about seventeen instead of his usual twelve. "I know, something is very wrong...but what?" He asked grabbing his head in frustration, the rest of the boys staring back at him expectantly. Tinkerbell flew in just then, frantically waving her arms around, everyone's eyes growing wide. "What do you mean they don't believe anymore?" Peter yelled, jumping up from his throne and banging his head on a low root. "How can they not?" Nibs said "Has someone stopped telling the stories?" Everyone looked at Peter again; he hadn't been down there in a very long time. They didn't even know if anything had happened to Wendy's grandchildren. "Well, I am going to have to find out" Peter announced and he was off._

The city streets hummed with people just outside the more run down part of town, where shadows fell on you at every corner and the worst sort lived. If one knew of the old stories they would have recognized the old two story house, now in disrepair, a single dim light shining from the nursery window. A girl sat curled up in one of the corners, the room completely empty if you counted out her little lantern and sleeping bag. She wore the most tattered and faded clothes imaginable, from her ripped jacket, frayed jeans, and right down to her holy sneakers. She looked pale, once glowing teal eyes dim as she looked blankly at the dim light of the lantern.

It had been three years since she escaped the orphanage, and the streets had been even less friendly to her than that awful place. She had only recently found this place, it was relatively safe, no one but her could fit through the wooden slats that covered one of the rear windows and the family that used to own this place left to live out in the country, far away from the swelling squalor of the city.

Her stomach let out a loud rumble and she clenched her eyes shut, she couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal. Just today she found some leftovers in an old garbage can but that was the end of it. A weak sigh left her as she fell over onto her sleeping bag to curl up into a tighter ball, maybe she would get a good night's sleep tonight. She was so weak from hunger that she might just pass out for a while. She smiled at the thought, the faintest of smiles, but it was still there.

Peter had to stop on a roof top to clear his lungs, but it wasn't working. The acidic air was getting into his lungs and making it hard for him to breathe. 'What has happened?' he thought to himself. Everything that was once familiar was now gone. Torn away by a horrible hand, only to be replaced by such terrible things. He coughed again and looked at the only thing that made him feel happy in this place. A faint light in that one window, the one he visited so often many years ago. He took to the skies again and landed gently on the roof, he crinkled his eyes to see through the dust that coated the window. He scowled in frustration and pulled out his dagger, slipping it between the lock and silently clicking it open.

The empty room spread out before him, the wall paper peeling and the floors bare. This room had not seen joy in many years, and would probably never see it again. His eyes finally fell on the lantern and a gently rising and falling pile of rags in the corner.

"Wendy?" He asked cautiously, not really sure what name to call out. He didn't know her children's names, well besides Jane's, but Jane had went away to school and moved out of the house. The pile stirred and a very ragged girl became more distinguishable. She lashed out with her hand but only managed to just barely swat the side of his shoulder.

"Get away fru me" she mumbled, she knew she was going to die. In her sleep too, it was a pleasant thought but now this jerk had to go and wake her up. She didn't really want to die by some random guy who felt the need to kill defenseless homeless people.

Peter knew instantly that this wasn't someone from Wendy's family, not even in the slightest. They must have left this house when the darker things started to close in around them. He moved to leave but took a closer look at the girl and pity filled him. He could tell by how tight her skin was pulled over her bones that she wasn't long for this world. She mumbled again and twitched a little, all pain gone now. He knew this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing, but maybe, just maybe she could help them all out.

She could distinctly remember that the stranger had left, but why was he back? Oh she hoped that he wasn't going to take him to the hospital or something. She was homeless, she couldn't afford that bill and she really didn't want to live this life anymore. She had absolutely nothing, no family, no friends, no money...nothing. She felt her body leave the floor and opened her eyes a little wider, everything was a little blurry, She blinked a little but things were going black at the edges. This was a strange feeling, maybe she was dead...she had the strangest sensation that she was floating through the air...

Peter had no idea what he was doing, but something compelled him to help this girl, he couldn't just leave her to die. Especially not in this place; she could get better in Neverland, and if she wanted to go back he would bring her, but she would have to stay till she was healthy again. He shook his head as he flew towards the second star, the horrid world behind him melting away, what were the boys going to say? He didn't complete his mission.

|| The next one will be longer I promise! This is just the start and such ^-^ Please let me know what you think, I just luff input and critique.||


	2. Chapter 2

|| This FF uses characters and themes from the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch 2

She woke up to the strangest sight, thick gnarled roots curled around a dark ceiling. She let her eyes adjust and slowly lifted herself onto her elbows. The room around her was empty, but full of such an assortment off odd objects that it took her a moment to realize that she was in a large room under a tree. She took a deep breath, sitting up all the way and running her fingers through the fur blanket that pooled around her bare legs. 'Where on earth am I?' she thought 'I should be dead right now, but instead I am sleeping in Davey Crockets underground lair.'

Slowly she rose from the bed, her legs so shaken she had to cling to the wooden wall for support. Whoever brought her here had dressed her in some strange Native American dress that was made of some kind of soft fabric. She loathed dresses, but seeing that there wasn't a dresser around anywhere she felt she had to deal with it for the time being.

Keeping her mouth shut, just in case the person who brought her here was some kind of crazy murderer, she made her way up the only steps. The long dark hallway the met her sent chills up her spine as she began to tiptoe her way through the thin passage, a glimmer of light shining like a beam of hope at the very end. When she got out of here she was going to make a run for it, maybe try to get a not stealing job, anything was better than being kidnaped again.

Fresh clean air blew through the tunnel and washed across her face as she climbed out, dirty fingers clutching at grass for the first time in her life. Her eyes grew wide at the world that blossomed before her. Massive trees flew up to the sky, their old gnarled branches thick and welcoming to all the vines and plants that clung to them for the best sunlight. All sorts of flowers and strange leafed plants covered the soft spongy ground that felt wonderful on her bare feet.

All she could do was stand there and stare for the longest time, her mind trying to take it all in. She had seen trees in London, but none like these, nothing so old and grand. She could have stood there for years and still not be able to fully appreciate the forest that loomed before her, but loud joyous shouts could be heard in the distance breaking the sweet silence. Fear welled up in her chest and she bolted without thinking, her feet flying over the ground at an alarming speed.

Her sudden burst of adrenaline began to wear thin, and as her pace slowed she remembered that she had absolutely nothing to eat for who knows how long. How had her captors kept her alive if she was not awake to eat? She looked down at her still thin frame, completely bewildered. Her musings were cut short when a loud cry rent the air "SHE'S GONE!" it cried.

'Get yourself together Kate' she chided herself, her hand over her pounding heart. What if they were like some crazy woodland dwellers that kidnaped young girls for sport. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to calm down and think on the situation. "I'll just hide, then they will think I got eaten or died. Then I can find help" she said, scanning the forest around her.

Kate soon found herself a nice little place to hide, a very small cave that could just barely hold her. It was covered in the front by thick swaths of plants. She curled up and prepared to wait, her stomach twisting with anxiety and hunger.

"Where is she?" Peter said, dismayed. They had only left for a quick romp and thought she would stay asleep like she had been for the past two days, though they were showed wrong. "Let's start a hunting party! We will find her Peter" Slightly called out, ready to do anything that even hinted at a new adventure. "We don't want to scare her" Nibs said, looking at the others. "Let's just spread out and find her, she can't last out there very long on her own" Peter said, taking flight immediately. The other boys scrambled about, leaving off in all different directions.

Kate was feeling worse and worse as time wore on, her eyes were drooping, and she could no longer lift her arm any further than her knee. "I need food" she mumbled to herself, fear gone and replaced with a desperate need. She slithered out of her hiding place and dully looked around till a sweet scent wafted past her nose. Her stomach knotted again and she lumbered off towards the smell, the faint calls of the boys lost to her.

Peter dipped in below the trees and landed on a branch, looking hard at the tangled forest below. On his belt was a potion the Indians had given him to pour down the girl's throat. It was what kept her alive these few days and she needed it twice a day till she got some real food in her stomach. Peter didn't want to think about how he had been late on giving her the second dose. He was about to take flight again when he spotted her shuffling towards a large berry bush, slow but determined.

Kate grabbed a handful of the succulent looking blue berries and shoved as many as she could into her mouth. In the future she would return to this bush to saver them more. Right now she just needed sustenance and this was it. Mouthful after mouthful was piled away till her shrunken stomach could take no more and she nearly threw them all back up. She took no notice to the boy wearing a strange green leaf covered outfit crouched in the tree above her as she curled up at its roots and went to sleep.

Peter scratched his head, not really sure what to do next. He didn't want to wake her so suddenly after her first meal in ages, but this wasn't exactly the safest place in the whole forest. If she got eaten by a bear he would never forgive himself. With a resigned sigh he flew down, gently shaking her shoulder and stepping back a little. He didn't want to get smacked, she had more energy now than she did the last time he woke her up.

Kate instinctively lashed out, her fist slicing through open air. "I knew you were going to do that" a male voice said humorously. She opened up one eye then the other and gasped. She _had_ been kidnaped by wild forest people. The guy that stood before her was adorned in some kind of leafy shorts that seemed to be made of vines and other types of plants. The rest of him was bare and covered with filth and his curly blonde locks were tangled with leaves.

"Please don't kill me, I am all for environmentalism and all that stuff!" she said, pushing herself away from him, her back hitting the tree. "I don't want to kill you, why on earth would you say that?" he asked, looking so truly puzzled that Kate faltered a little. "Well you stole me away and then hid me under a tree in the middle of the woods, I think I am entitled to say whatever I want." she said, using the tree to help her stand up.

"Girls are so strange" Peter said, floating up into the air as he laughed. Kate fell over, her eyes wide and her finger pointing directly at him. "How are you doing that? Wait no, people can't do that forest weirdo or not...I must have eaten some kind of hallucinogen berries or something!" she nearly cried at that thought of tumbling around the forest and seeing things that weren't real.

"It's called pixie dust, you should try it sometime" he said, sitting cross-legged in midair just in front of her. "Plus all you ate was some blue berries, nothing to make you sick" he laughed again, this girl was full of all kinds of strange ideas. "There is no such thing as pix-" A dirty hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't ever say that! If you do a pixie somewhere falls down dead" he sighed, how come no one knew this?

Kate pushed his hand away "If they are so real then show me one" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter smiled and landed on the ground. "I can show you if you trust me" he said, Kate didn't trust that devious smile at all. Though something in her made her hand move towards his, a foolish thing to do in this sort of situation but Kate wasn't feeling very rational at the moment. In seconds she was in the air, the gentlest of jerks and she was going past the trees and into the open sky.

She inhaled deeply, the island was magnificent, it was like a paradise with a glistening ocean all around. "Welcome to Neverland" he said, flying higher. Kate clung to his entire arm now as everything grew smaller. "This can't be happening" she said, closing her eyes, only to open them and see nothing but clouds. "What I don't understand is why everyone who comes here just can't believe it" he said, looking over at her. "Why is it that people can't grasp the fact that this can exist" he turned towards her, floating down to the ground as Kate tried to think of a good answer.

"Because there is nothing like it...anywhere" she said, still in awe of the island. "It's just, people don't fly, and there aren't pixie's on earth and it's just-" she was at a loss for words and Peter just smiled at her answer. "My name is Peter by the way, hold on" Kate was about to introduce herself but was forced to clutch to his arm as he plummeted towards the ground again, right to the tree she had escaped from earlier.

'This all had to be some elaborate dream' she thought to herself, or tried to convince herself. She couldn't do it though, she knew that it was all real, but logic kept screaming at her that it was not. Peter landed outside and let out a shrill whistle that seemed to echo across the whole island. "I had all the boys out looking for you" he explained "It's dangerous out there if you are unarmed and well sick" he said, leading her back down that dreaded tunnel.

'Why am I going back to this place?' she asked herself, glancing up at Peter who was practically beaming. It was contagious and she couldn't help but smile a little, it wouldn't go away no matter how much she fought it. "Who are 'the boys'?" Kate asked, avoiding all of her more pressing questions. She couldn't exactly form them in her brain at the moment, there were too many.

"Why the lost boys of course, the ones who never wanted to grow up, they fell out of there prams as babies and were never found again. I am there leader Peter Pan" he said proudly. Something sparked in the back of her mind. She thought back and remembered going to the library at the orphanage and picking up a book that had that same name on the cover. She hadn't read it though and was now regretting it.

"You can sit here" he said, pretty much pushing her down onto the bed she was sleeping in before. He took a seat at a smallish throne, one leg draped over the arm rest. He seemed nice, but a little full of himself, like any boy or child. Kate shook her head. "Why am I here?" she finally asked, she really didn't know why some flying boy would bring her to this place. "I found you, and you were almost dead so I decided to save you...no one needs to die that way" he said, pulling out a flute and playing with it.

Kate put her head in her hands. This was probably better than dying a very slow death, but it was all so much. She was the last person that should be allowed to be in this place. "Ok, but why were you in London in the first place?" his beaming face grew somber and he looked down at the floor. "Something is wrong in Never Land, We are all ageing" he seemed pained "I am the boy who never grows up and look at me" he stood and looked down at himself.

"You don't look much like a boy" she admitted, he was getting closer to being a man. She could tell this disturbed him. "No one believes in me anymore and the magic is starting to break. I was looking for an old friend that might have been able to help. She used to live in that house you were sleeping in." He said, sitting back down. Kate frowned; she had taken someone else's place by accident.

"I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for. You can send me back if you want" she said, the thought of leaving this place sending a pang through her heart. It was so wonderful, minus the strange boy and his 'Lost Boys'. "I don't want to send you back; if you want to stay you can stay. Of course you have to become a Lost boy...I mean Lost girl." he corrected himself. "Unless you want to be a pirate, or and Indian"

Kate thought on this, she didn't want to steal anymore. She had done too much of that to last a lifetime so being a pirate was out of the question. An Indian would be cool, but they had a lot of strange customs. "What does being a Lost Girl entail exactly?" Kate asked, Peter smiled, and the sound of the boys yells echoing through the nearly hollow tree as they began to enter.

"You will soon find out"

|| *falls over* two chapters in one day. I don't know if anyone reads this but I like writing it so that's all that matters, even if no one reads my drivel. Yay for having no confidence in my writing.||


	3. Chapter 3

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch 3

Before the boys even tumbled in a brilliant orb of light filled the underground room and nearly blinded Kate. Her eyes squinting against the golden glow. "But first you must meet your first pixie" he said. "Tinkerbell this is...." he paused looking over at Kate "What is your name anyways?" he looked puzzled, and Kate's eyes began to adjust and she gasped at the sight of the very small, very beautiful Tinkerbell flying inches from in front of her face.

"M-My name is Kate....What is yours?" she asked, holding out a shaky finger to Tinkerbell whom ignored it and flew into her room in a huff. "My name is Peter, and don't worry about her she always gets that way when other girls are around me" he said, noticing the look on Kate's face when Tink flew off.

"Good, you found her. We were beginning to think the pirates nabbed her." a small voice said, making Kate jump from her stupor. She was so distracted by Tink that she didn't notice the gangly group of boys that had just entered the now smaller than ever room. The six boys were all staring at her with curious wide eyes. Their faces filthy and their tangled mess of hair sticking up at odd angles.

"I would never let myself get kidnaped by pirates" Kate said, crossing her arms and looking a little offended. "Maybe if you were in your right mind you wouldn't have but you still seem right funny to me" Slightly said, poking Kate on her forehead leaving a smudge of dirt on her pale skin.

Kate rose up to yell but Peter cut her off "Let me introduce you to the lost boys" he said quickly, making the boys line up from tallest to shortest. "This is Nibs, my second in command. Slightly, Curly, The Twins, and of course Tootles" He said pointing each one out in succession.

"Wait...you just call those two The Twins? Don't they have their own names?" Kate asked feeling a little confused. "Well I don't know what twins are, so they are just the twins" Peter said with such finality that Kate dared not bring it up again.

"Boys, Kate here is going to try and be our second lost girl. Treat her as you would treat one another and at the end of the week we will see if she is worthy to join us" Peter announced with flourish. The boys looked shocked but kept their mouths shut, Peter had a strong presence and no one wanted to go against his wishes.

"You start tomorrow, but now I think we need something to eat" Kate blinked a couple times, not really sure what she got herself into. Though the thought of having food and a roof over her head (even if it was a tree) was very sweet to her and she would give it her best shot. If she failed then maybe living with the Indians wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Um...Peter. I don't want to sound strange but I don't want to wear a dress around the forest. Its just not right" Kate said, plucking at the now tattered fabric. With the way these boys looked she knew that they spent many hours plowing through the forest and a dress just wasn't the right attire for that sort of thing.

Peter perched on his throne as the boys rushed about, pulling food out of the strangest places and setting it all out on a rickety looking table that had seen many accidents. He was thinking for a moment. "Girls don't have to wear dresses?" he said finally, like the very thought sent his head spinning.

"No, no they don't." Kate said frowning. "What happened to the clothes that I was wearing when I got here?" she asked, looking around the hollow. Peter perked up then "Oh! We kept them for scraps but you can have them back if you want" he flew across the room and started digging through some cubby holes and finally pulled out her old clothes and tossing them to her.

"May I borrow a knife? These won't work either" Kate said, deciding to turn her jeans into shorts and to make her t-shirt a little shorter. The shoes could go and the jacket would stay intact just incase she got cold. Though she expected that Neverland never went cold.

The sweet smell of cooking meat and other strange aromas wafted over Kate as she worked on her old clothes, aware that a very curious Peter was observing her every move. "There, all done. Now if you will excuse me" she got up off the bed and wove her way through the boys. Dinner seemed to be almost done.

Peter watched her leave and shook his head. "Girls always wear dresses, isn't that the way its supposed to be?" he asked Nibs while he positioned himself at the head of the table, one empty seat to his right. The rest of the boys filled the other seats. "Well yeah, every girl I ever met wore a dress, nothing more and nothing less" Nibs said smartly, biting into some odd looking bread.

Kate found a secluded part of the hollow in the dark and quickly pulled the dress off. She would keep it if she needed to cut extra clothes out of it, and pulled on her newly modified clothes. She felt better already, more covered anyway, as she came back out to the boys stuffing their faces and Peter laughing loudly at a joke he just told to the rest.

She sat down in the only empty seat and passed a wary eye over all of the strange food. There were fruits (she guessed they were fruits) that were like nothing she had ever seen. Even the meat and bread was strange. She noticed that everyone was looking expectantly at her now, the hollow very quiet. Even Tinkerbell had stopped sipping from her little cup to pass a haughty look in her direction.

Kate swallowed hard and picked up a piece of meat that looked like a drum stick and bit in. It was a strange smoky flavor, tinged with sweet and a little spice, the juices dripping from the corners of her mouth. 'This is amazing!' she shouted to herself and began to grab other things off the table. The boys, now pleased that she enjoyed their cooking, went back to eating and telling horrible jokes and everyone had to laugh at.

Kate was elated, she had never had a dinner like this in her entire life. Not even at the orphanage, everything there was stuffy and formal. Nothing but cold gray soup and cold ugly caretakers that stared at you, just waiting for you to mess up so they could pounce and give you a good scolding. Fun was not allowed at anytime in her life, at the orphanage she would have been punished, and on the streets it would have lead to a quicker death.

She felt content as the meal began to slow down, and finally Peter stood and everyone followed suit. Heading straight for there beds with a sleepy look in their eye. Kate guessed that they had been out all day playing and looking for her. A yawn escaped her, followed by the rest of the boys. "You can sleep in my bed for now, Ill sleep in my hammock" Peter yawned, floating lazily into said hammock and using his arms as a pillow, one leg draped over the edge.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed" Kate said, he had been so nice to her. Even when she assumed horrible things of him. "Its alright, I actually like this better than my bed. Gives me the feeling that I am flying, even in my sleep" He smiled and leaned back. Kate huffed and went to his bed. She could tell that they were not going to get along very well.

He was so stubborn and she was just as stubborn. Not a very combination if she had learned right. With a scalding glance in his direction she curled up under the fur blankets and closed her eyes. Though she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his dirt stained face, completely triumphant.

|| Sorry that it was so short this time. I am just getting introductions done and also allowing you all to get to know Kate a little better. I promise that there will be more exciting chapters in the future, and a wonderfully evil villain inspired by a good friend of mine.||


	4. Chapter 4

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch 4

It had been a three weeks since Kate was first whisked away by peter, and she was copeing very well with the new lifestyle. She still refused to not bathe though "I will get dirty, but its just gross to stay dirty! I don't want to stink if I don't have to" She would tell them almost every night on her way out to on of the many small springs that dotted the island.

They laughed at her but each one secretly enjoyed the light scent of flowers each time she returned. On this particular day they were playing hide and seek, a terribly dangerous game when you threw in the lost boys and Peter. Kate sat atop one of the highest branches in a massive tree, her clothes green specifically for the occasion.

So far she was the hide and seek champion and it was the boys goal in life to find her atleast once. Today it was Nib's turn to be it and all across the jungle she could here him calling out in an attempt to stir the others from their posts. Kate just grinned and leaned back, completly confident in her hiding abilities.

Camoflauge was an aquired skill that she took great pride in. Not even Peter Pan himself could find Kate on his best days. During times like these, when all was quiet, well almost if it weren't for Nib's loud mouth. Kate would reflect on her past life, but it was more like she was watching herself through a dusty lenz that would never whipe clean.

Her old memories were fading, and sometimes she even thought she was born here in neverland. Those thoughts were dashed when old painful memories of being without a family and home came surging up crushing all joyous thoughts and causing her to mope the rest of the day.

Everyone except Tinker Bell learned to leave her be on those days, Tink took great pride in making Kate angry. She choose the exact moment to bring her anger to a peek so she would lash out and Peter would see. Peter, not knowing what was going on would usually yell at Kate (much to Tinks pleasure).

Both being the oldest they butted heads constantly, always challenging one another to silly contests and games where the only prize was the honor of being the winner. Kate couldn't help but laugh when she remembered the day Peter challenged her to a race, she thought he wouldn't fly and keep it fair. Instead he soared straight to the finish line.

When Kate finally made it there only to be greeted by his smug face and I art greater than thou attitude she lost it and pegged him right in the nose. He ignored her for the three days that it was swollen, but all was forgiven when he grabbed her one day and tossed her into the nastyest goop pit in the forest.

She still smelled the aweful stench to this day, the thought made her shiver. Kate's thoughts were broken when she heard a shuffling of leaves below her. Very carefully she slunk across the large branch beneath her feet and peared down through the leaves ever so carefully. There stood Peter, obviously looking for her even though it was Nib's turn.

She gave him credit for tracking her this far, but that was where the trail ended. She had climbed the tree to his left and scrambled over to her current one now so that her trail would be hidden. She smirked at how easy it was to fool them with just some simple tracking knowledge and green fabric.

She crouched low, much like a cat, when his gaze flicked to where she was just looking through the leaves. She slowed her breathing and watched carefully, nails digging into the thick layer of moss that covered the branch. He squinted his eyes, and stared for a whole minute before looking away.

He looked as though he was going to move on, but instead he leaned up against her tree and whistled. Each of the lost boys appeared out of nowhere and crowded around him. 'What on earth are they planning?' she asked herself quietly, eyes focused on Peter. If he knew she was here she was in for something she could feel it.

"Now boys, you know every time we play this game Kate always wins" Peter said. "Never Fails" Replied Slightly. "Exactly, but I think if we form a team we will be able to do it, more is better than one right?" he said standing up tall. Kate held back a snort, sometimes numbers escaped Peter and it amused her to no end.

"Now she is a known tree climber, so you three will get the ground" He said pointing to The twins and Tootles. "The rest of us will search the trees, Curly, Nibs, and Slightly you will climb and I will fly. Got it?" he said, holding out his hand. Each of the boys put their hands in and gave a great battle cry.

Kate smirked as they all skattered, completly disregaurding her tree. She was tempted just to stay but she knew it was not safe, she needed to go to a place where they would never think to look. ' The hideout, duh!' Kate thought to herself, it was such and easy spot to be found that they would never think that she would go and hide in there.

Plus she could be comphortable while she waited for them to return for dinner. The only problem was, she had to make sure Tink wasn't there. She scowled, Tink would give her away in an instant. With caution Kate shimmied down the tree and took off at a dead run to the hideout.

She needed to make sure she didn't alert the ground team of her presence, that would ruin everything. Her legs carried her far and fast, bairly rustling the ferns as she sprinted by. The hideout coming into view she slowed her pace and circled around to the back, using the stairs instead of the slides.

Less fun, but much more quiet, and if Tink was in here she could check without being noticed. She came to the bottom and peeked around the corner. The leaf that covered the entrance to Tink's room was shut but there was a dull glow, indicating that she was sound asleep.

Kate, never one to take risks, slipped into the room and squeezed her way under the bed. This would cause a good laugh on her part later. She would tell them that she had been here the whole time, jokes on them for scouring the jungle. Hours past, and soon Kate had fallen asleep, head resting on her arms.

The sun was sinking lower on the horizon as Peter and the Lost Boys trudged up to their home, spirits low. "I can't beleive we didn't find her!" Curly said with a deep frown on hid pudgy face. "She must know magic or something" Nibs said, kicking a rock.

"We looked everywhere, even under the ground!" the Twins said in unison. "Well when the sun sets we will find out where she had been hiding, she can't help but gloat about it" Peter said, looking disgusted. "You have no room to talk" Slightly said, causing all the others to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Kate woke to the sound of fighting, obviously Peter verses another lost boy. She had to guess it was Slightly, the boy just couldn't keep his mouth shut. The fight carried its way into the house and Kate was able to hear what they were fighting about.

"I do not gloat all the time!" Peter said, clearly offended, even though he was the king of it. "You really do Peter, but your just to full of yourself to relize it." Slightly said. Kate snickered and decided now was a good time to come out. If the boys were back that ment it was sundown and the game was over.

"You know he is telling the truth right?" Kate said, pulling herself out from under Peters bed and patting the dust and dirt from her hair and clothes. The boys all looked dumbstruck and she laughed triumphantly as she plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Never thought to look here did ya?" Kate chuckled "So how many wins is that for me?" she said playfully and the boys rolled their eyes. "Well she is just as bad as me!" Peter burst out and the Nibs shook his head. "No way! Kate is on a normal gloating level, I give her kudo's for evading us all day. You gloat when you win a little race" he pointed out.

Peter scowled at them all and Kate flinched away waiting for him to yell or start a scrap but he just stormed out in a huff. Everyone looked at one another and started to laugh. All but Kate who looked worridly at the staircase where Peter had exited.

"I think I should go talk to him" She said standing up. "You guys get dinner started and I will try and calm him down so you don't get a good whallop when he returns" The boys just shrugged "Like we care, we hit eachother all the time" Slightly said, hitting Curly atop the head with a plate as if to prove a point.

"Dinner better be in the works or done when we get back" Kate said, sighing heavily. She wasn't sure what she was going to talk to him about but something was better than nothing. Outside the sun had set, and an inky darkness turned all the greens into blue. The air had cooled, the humidity lessened.

Kate reconsidered talking to Peter to just climbing the nearest tree and enjoying this night. The thought went away when she heard Peter yell. Quick as a flash she was in a small clearing. Peter sat atop a rock, massaging his fist. "Did you just punch that rock?" Kate asked, bringing his attention up to her. "No...the tree" he grumbled.

Kate shook her head, he was such a child. "Why did you get so angry, you know we don't mean anything by it right?" Kate said. Sitting infront of the rock and looking up at him. "I know that, I just don't like it when you win is all" Peter said crossing his arms across his chest.

Kate stood up and was eye level with him and scowling. "Whats so wrong with loosing to me?" Kate said. "Well you are a girl after all, boys are supposed to be better than girls" He said, looking more full of himself than ever. Kate wanted to slug him again, her hands balled up into fists.

"Yes, but as you have learned they are not." She huffed, forcing herself to calm down. "Your just weird, a normal girl wouldn't be able to beat me." he said. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Kate said looking down at herself and feeling odd about him saying that.

"The only girly thing you do is bathe, its hard to tell the difference between you and the boys" he said, scratching the side of his nose with a bored look on his face. "Well- well you" Kate was at a loss for words, completly taken aback at how much stock she put in what Peter thought of her.

"You are insuffereable!" she finally shouted "and issuferable, spoiled, pigheaded little boy!" she yelled, finally storming out of the clearing, fists at her sides. "How dare he! I am a girl!" she spat stomping away from their home and deeper into the forest. The further in she got, the more her anger lessened.

The darkness began to swallow her, cutting off all sound. Anger turned to worry when she realized that she had no idea where she was. The jungle was a whole different place at night. He breathing started to come in short gasps as she sprinted about in the dark.

Stumbling over roots and falling in deep puddles, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. How she wished she could fly like Peter, just fly right back to their warm home where it was safe. She stumbled hard again and her knee split open, dripping blood down her leg.

She silently cursed Tink for not allowing her to have any pixie dust. If she had it she could fly right now instead of stumbling around in the suffocating darkness, the tree's completly blocking all the stars. Kate put her back to a tree, hugging her legs close to her chest.

She stared blindly into the blackness, hopeing to all hopes that Peter would head back to the hideout soon and realize she wasn't there. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the fear that was threatening to burst forth and bring her to hysterics.

"Hey Peter, we have dinner all ready" Nibs said, already stuffing his face with fruit. Peter looked around and noticed that Kate's seat was empty. "Where is Kate?" he asked, the boys looked at one another. "We thought she was with you?" Slightly said. Everyone went silent at once "She is in the forest isn't she Peter?" Curly said, Peter nodded and the boys sprang into action. Ready to save their own from the horrors that lurked in the shadows of the Neverland Jungle.

||| Wow I havn't updated this in like...months. Sorry about that, graduated from highschool and whatnot. I hope you liked this chapter. Your constructive critisizm is greatly enjoyed and encouraged so please don't hesitate to voice your opinion. I will listen, and try to explain. Thank you|||


	5. Chapter 5

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch 5

Kate knew one thing for certain; it was dark, and not a normal dark. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face as she sat there in front of that old tree. She kept seeing glowing sets of eyes lurking in the bushes but they always vanished the instant she looked over at them.

He knee was throbbing where it was torn open and hunger was beginning to gnaw at her stomach. "If I make it out of this I will never get mad at Peter for gloating again" She whispered to herself, burying her head in her arms, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Now child, why do you cry so?" a terrible voice hissed in her ear, she looked up abruptly but saw nothing. She hoped she hadn't gone mad; hearing voices when there was no one around was a bad sign. "You are tougher than this, why are you letting a little bit of darkness dampen your courage?" it whispered, the voice was dark but it lulled her in like lukewarm water.

"I-I don't know" She stammered, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. It felt close, yet far away, and sounded as though it was coming from all directions. "You are beginning to rely to heavily on the boy" it spat out angrily, seeming very displeased with the thought of Peter.

"I don't rely on him, I just can't see in the dark" Kate snapped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end "don't question my courage you...whatever you are!" She shouted into the darkness. There was a shuffling noise in the distance and she spotted a faint glow slipping through the trees.

"I have lead them here to you, be grateful child. You will serve me well in the future" The voice said in her ear, oh to sweetly. The feeling of it lingered around her for a moment, holding her trapped and causing her stomach to feel very uneasy. Then Peters voice cut through her stupor and she was able to move again.

"I'm over here!" She shouted, standing up and limping towards the light that was a combination of tinkerbell and some makeshift lanterns. "There you are!" Tootles shouted, completely overjoyed. The other boys shouted joyously as well, surrounding her and helping her back to Peter.

Despite his angry expression Kate could tell that he was relieved to see her. "What were you thinking going into this part of the forest at night?" he said, no anger left in his voice. "I don't know, I was just angry" Kate said, leaning on Slightly for support. Peter sighed heavily and handed Slightly his lantern before scooping Kate up off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own" She said, trying to get free. "Well I would rather get out of the forest and back home before morning and I can't exactly do that with you limping all the way" Peter huffed, refusing to let her go. Kate struggled for about a minute more before she gave up. She was hungry, tired, and her knee was killing her.

"Hey Peter?" She said after a while, eyes drooping and her head against his chest. "Yeah?" He said looking down at her and feeling a twinge in his heart that he was not accustomed to. "Tomorrow can you teach me how to fly?" She mumbled, slipping off into the comfort of her dreams.

"If you wish it" Peter responded quietly, the Lost boys surrounding him as they made their way back to their home.

The next morning Kate woke to the sound of the boys fighting over food as always. She looked around and noticed her knee was crudely bandaged, probably the work of Curly. 'As long as it stopped the bleeding' she thought offhandedly. The boys turned around when they noticed her and let out a hearty good morning. She didn't see Peter anywhere and figured he was off doing whatever Peter does.

As she sat at the table, slowly eating her food, she thought of the voice in the dark. Her mind seemed to be unable to fully wrap around what it said now. Confused she tried to remember but only managed to give herself a headache and make herself feel sick to her stomach. She hoped that the voice didn't mean her any ill will.

Peter was always telling her to watch out for black magic, and for once she could understand his reasoning. "Where is Peter?" She finally asked, looking up from her now empty plate to get her mind off of such dark tidings. "I dunno, he woke up real early and flew off somewhere, didn't say a word" Slightly said, shrugging as he wiped his face on his shirtsleeve.

'I hope he isn't still mad' she thought to herself, getting up from the table. "I need a bath" She said looking down at her filthy makeshift outfit. "Why-" Tootles started but Kate put her hand up to stop him, she was in no mood to argue with him over the whole bath thing again.

The boys watched her limp out and then turned back to arguing over food and who was the best at throwing a tomahawk. Kate's knee still throbbed as she took her usual path through the forest to her favorite spring. The water was always the right temperature and the flowers that grew around its rocky edges smelled very sweet. When she crushed them up they made a nice perfume for her to put on.

That was one thing she couldn't stand about being gross, the smell. She could handle being dirty but the smell irked her. She figured it was because she lived in the city where fresh air was uncommon and Neverland was nothing but fresh air. She didn't want it tainted. Though the boys smell was hard to escape so she was forced to cope.

The bath felt great, and her knee felt better as she let it soak in the water. Whatever she had fallen on must have been very sharp, the cut looked horrible. She had also washed her clothes; the stitched together fabric sat on a rock directly in the sunlight. When they dried they would be nice and warm and she would go off and play with the boys feeling refreshed.

By the time the sun had dried her hair her clothes were ready and she slipped them on gratefully, sitting around naked wasn't exactly her favorite thing. You never knew what or who was lurking around the forest. The boys and Peter knew better than to come near here when she was bathing but she always had the thought in the back of her mind that there might be pirates or Indians out there.

She pulled her hair back with a leather strap to keep it out of her face as she trailed her way back to the house, feeling refreshed, the nights events wafting out of her mind the more she thought of what she was going to do today. 'Maybe we can play treasure hunt' she thought, thinking she would make Peter be the victim this time. As she walked her mind was gone, lost in how she would get Peter to let her be a Pirate for once when she slammed face first into a solid body.

She fell backwards, falling hard on the mossy forest floor. She looked up and Peter held out a hand, he looked oddly clean, not a single leaf in his blonde hair.

"Ready to fly?"

||| To those of you that read this, thanks for being patient. I know it's been months since I updated but I go through phases and would rather write when I feel like writing so you don't get absolute crap. Thanks your comments, if you have any questions or just want to post some constructive criticism go right ahead. All comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading. |||


	6. Chapter 6

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch 6

"Fly?" Kate said, confused. Peter got that mischievous look on his face and Kate took a step back. "Peter, what are you talking about?" she said and he advanced. Kate loved the scenery when she flew with Peter the first time, but that was the last time. She was in the proper state of mind and her fear of heights was thoroughly intact.

"Last night you asked me to teach you how to fly, and here I am to do just that." He said, stepping into the light. Kate noticed that he looked oddly clean, dirt didn't mar his face and his hair was free of the usual leaves. "Did you take a ba-" Her question was cut off when Peter took hold of her arm.

"Don't you dare!" Her scream could be heard all throughout the jungle as Peter launched them into the air. Kate lost her breath and she scrambled desperately to get a hold on Peter before she fell to her doom. "Calm down, I am not going to drop you." He said.

"I don't know that for sure, sometimes I don't know if your brain is all there" She whimpered, managing to get a good grip on his neck. "Now land!" She said, threatening to choke him. She didn't like this helpless feeling and Peter wasn't always that reliable.

"If I pass out we both die" Peter choked out, wincing as Kate loosened her grip and buried her face into the back of his neck. "Peter I am really afraid of heights, please let me down" She murmured.

"Then why did you ask me to teach you how to fly?" He said. "I don't know, while I was sitting there in the dark I thought it would be nice to just fly away" She paused "You know, usual terrified thoughts" she said chancing a look around her only to find that they were up high in the clouds.

The thick white of them completely obscuring the ground below, it was oddly beautiful like the rest of Neverland. Kate waited for the fear to come but it never did. Peter felt her arms relax a little bit more and he smiled to himself. He knew she could do it; Kate could do almost anything she set her mind to.

Kate felt a little more calm in this space above the clouds, the sun was burning bright and the sky was such a brilliant shade of blue she feared she might go blind. "Still want to go back to the ground?" Peter asked, slowing down till they were hovering inches above the clouds.

Kate slowly let go of his neck and latched onto his arm, she knew better than to let go. The only thing holding her up right now was Peter's magic. The moisture of the clouds felt strange on her toes and she cracked a small smile as she thought of the games that could be played up here.

"Well?" He asked, feeling rather triumphant, Kate looked over at him and shook her head. He wins one little battle and it's like he just climbed the tallest mountain. "No" she mumbled, not liking to admit defeat to him. "Ha! I knew you would like it up here" he said, managing to pull her hands off of his arm.

He took her by the hand, feeling much better now that he could feel his arm. He knew his neck would be bruised but it was all worth it. "Would you stop it, Its only because I can't see the ground" She said, gripping his hand with both of hers. "That's the next step" He said, pulling her down through the clouds.

Kate felt as though she had been pulled under water only to resurface on the wrong side. She came out of the other side of the cloud totally drenched and a little bit confused. The world around her was still blue, and then it hit her. They were above the water; off in the distance she could see the outline of Neverland.

"There is land, are you still afraid?" Peter asked, lazily flying over the ocean and watching Kate touch the tops of the waves. Once again she was forced to admit he had been right but this time she wasn't going to let him gloat for long. "No, I am not afraid. I am much braver than I thought." She said, smirking.

Peter shook his head, all the while laughing at her haughty behavior. "Will you teach me how to fly then?" she asked, wanting to be able to fly on her own without the fear of falling. "Yes, but first we will need Tink. I told her to wait for us on the cliff we use for jumping into the water." He said, going a little faster now.

"She is going to be angry with me for this, but oh well, she can get over it" he said playfully. Kate wasn't so sure Tink would be mad at Peter. That Fairy had it out for her and this was just another thing to tack onto the list of reasons why Tink didn't like Kate.

"I hope she isn't to angry"

"Don't worry about it, Fairy's only have room for one emotion at once. She can't stay mad forever" Peter said, pulling Kate straight up the side of the cliff. The boys had tried to get her to jump off of it many a time but Kate always refused. It was such a long drop; she feared the water wouldn't be enough to break her fall.

They lighted down on a large boulder and Peter looked around, quickly spotting Tink's distinct glow perched on top of a large leaf. He glided over to her and began talking, Kate couldn't hear the little jingle that was Tink's voice over the sound of the ocean crashing against the cliffs wall.

She watched as Peter grew angry and Tink's light went red, then out of nowhere he snatched her up. Kate winced, he was never this angry at Tink, not angry enough to grab her so roughly. Peter stormed over to where Kate had taken a seat and put Tink right in front of her face. "Tell Tink that you aren't trying to steal me away to that other world" He huffed.

Kate looked taken back "Why would I take you there when I don't even want to go there" she said, Tink stuck her tongue out at Kate. "See I told you Tink" Peter said, still refusing to let her go. Kate took another look at Tink and sighed. "I don't think that's why she doesn't like me." Kate said.

Peter looked confused, like most boys he was oblivious. "Tink really likes you Peter, you even said that she gets angry when other girls are around you" Kate explained "Ever wonder why she gets angry?" Peter stood there for a moment trying to process this information.

"So Tink likes me?" Peter said, looking closely at Tink who hung her head. "Tink you're my best friend…" Peter began to say loosening his grip on the little Fairy. Tink flew out of his hand, swirled around Kate in a mist of pixie dust and kicked Peter square in the forehead before flying off into the forest.

Kate watched her go with a sad look on her face. "Poor thing, She has been with you since you were a baby" she shook her head "and you just threw her love back into her face" Peter was rubbing his forehead where a red mark the exact same shape as Tink's foot was beginning to form.

"Tink has always been my best friend, I can't feel for her that way. She is crazy; I'm not a Fairy. Maybe I can find her another Fairy guy." Peter said, thinking about going to the Fairy city. Of course Tink might not like that, she never liked living in the city.

"Well if you do anything you better do it soon, poor Tink." Kate mumbled, her mood now dampened. "I will fix it, after your flying lessons" Peter said, pulling Kate off of the rock. "I don't think now is the time to try to teach me how to fly Tink needs you to make her feel better" Kate protested, trying to pull away from Peter.

"I said after, now think a happy thought!" Peter said, shoving Kate off the edge of the cliff. He loud curse turned into a scream as she tumbled through the air straight for the ocean. The boys had done this jump many times before, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to think that she would live after hitting the water.

Peter appeared at her side "Come one, think of a happy thought" Peter said, flying upside down. Kate looked over at him in an attempt to give him a very nasty look but found she couldn't. He looked so happy, and so free. A boy on the verge of being a man, doing the thing he was born to do, fly.

Kate wasn't sure when it happened, but the ocean stopped growing closer and the wind was no longer whipping across her face. Instead the gentle ocean breeze tugged at her auburn hair, the unrestrained tendrils swirling around her face with a soft touch.

"I knew you could do it" Peter said with that contagious smile on his face, Kate smiled back and let out a loud 'whoop!' before allowing herself to be led off, her hand clasping his as they flew towards the clouds.

|| Hey look another chapter; I have been in a writing mood lately. Thank you all for you comments and support. I have two different endings in mind, one only lasts for two more chapters and the other will be extended for a larger sum than that. I think I am going to go for the longer one, it has a better twist to it. ;) ||


	7. Chapter 7

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch7

Kate spent the rest of the day gliding through the clouds. Peter had left her halfway through the flying 'lesson' at her request to go speak with Tink. Kate knew how awful it must have felt to be rejected like that and Peter needed to fix it, whether he thought it necessary or not.

Kate started to circle around the island, enjoying the view of the coast from so far up when she spotted a boat anchored at a cove. Its great pirate flag waving in the breeze, fear shot up her spine as she lifted higher and vanished into the clouds.

Peter had warned her about the pirates, no matter how much they joked he always, _always, _stressed to her that she should never go near them. Carefully she positioned herself above the boat to see what was going on. The pirates were all shouting and prodding someone tied to the mast, a tall man in a red coat and a lavish pirates hat stood a few feet away from the prisoner, reading off of a sheet of paper.

"I wish I could hear." She grumbled, chancing flying a little lower. As she inched closer she got braver and braver and ended up hiding right on the side of the boat, curious eyes peeking over the side at the boy tied at the mast.

He was dirty, that was for sure. Thick ropes cut into his pale skin and long tangled strands of black hair hung across his bruised face. Kate winced; he looked as though he had been horribly beaten.

"What do you have to say for yer self boy?" The captain said, rolling up a piece of parchment and staring at the boys sagging form. His body was so weak, that as he looked up at the captain, with piercing green eyes, Kate feared he would fall apart without the ropes.

"I did not steal your treasure, and I do not know of this…'Peter Pan'" He said, voice strong despite his circumstances. He gave the captain a dark stare before he lost what little energy he had and slumped back over. Greasy black hair covering his face again as the rest of the crew shouted and scoffed.

When he spoke something sparked inside Kate, she wasn't quite sure what but she felt drawn to his voice. A powerful need to save him welled up in her for an instant but died down. There was no way she could take on a whole boat full of pirates. She could fly, yes, but the odds were stacked against her.

"Then where did all my loot go then, eh?" The captain's icy voice cut through her thoughts like a steel blade. "It didn't just up and walk away now did it." The captain said, drawing his sword. Kate covered her eyes as he swung, the crew was creating such an uproar that Kate peeked and saw the boy on his knees at the captain's feet. The cut ropes lay about him and his whole body shook. "I say, he should walk the plank!" the Captain shouted.

The men went into a frenzy then as the plank was brought out and the boy was dragged to his feet and forced to stand at the start of it. Worried Kate stood under the plank, pressed as close to the side as she could, just in case one of them looked down. A thousand ideas ran through Kate's mind as the prisoner walked down the plank.

There was no way she could catch him, he was a little bigger than Peter and she came up to Peters shoulder. She couldn't fly with him either, she was still learning and wasn't sure once again, if she could hold him up. His shadow cast over her and she looked up and her heart leapt, his green eyes were staring right at her. She put her finger to her lips and he kept walking, a sword at his back.

Thinking fast Kate dived, just as he was pushed into the water. She flew so fast that she knew it was going to hurt when she hit the water, but maybe the pirates wouldn't notice if she hit the water at the same time as him. The water smacked against her body sending tingling pain up her arms and back.

Opening her eyes, she looked around. She squinted, fighting the urge to close them against the stinging salt water. Then she spotted him, hands tied and sinking fast. Diving down she grabbed him by the arm and began to swim upward. It was difficult but they finally broke the surface.

The current had dragged them away from the boat, but further from the shore. Groaning Kate pulled his head above the water, trying not to drown herself, and began to swim. It was a long and difficult task, and she about gave up when her bare feet felt the soft sand of the ocean floor.

Feeling a little more empowered now that they were so close she forced herself to drag him the rest of the way. Managing to get his top half onto dry land before collapsing into the sand, body cold and dead tired. She fought sleep for the longest time, but it gripped her just as the sun was setting.

Oh how she wished Peter would come and save her again….

|| Wow, uh I had forgotten about this story in the midst of my real life and got an e-mail yesterday telling me someone had added it to their faves. Thanks for reminding me, here is another chapter, I will begin work on the next one today to try and get two chapters out before I forget again. Sorry…..I'm very absent minded o.o I also wanted to know, those of you who like this story, is there anything you all would like me to write a fanfic to? Like ….I dunno…Bleach or Lion King or something ||


	8. Chapter 8

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch8

_Meanwhile…_

Slightly watched in horror as Kate leapt into the water after the person walking the plank. He grew more frantic when she didn't resurface. Thinking fast he rushed through the forest, calling out for Peter. The other boys heart his cries and materialized one by one out of the underbrush asking him what he was shouting about.

Soon the whole gang was sprinting through the forest shouting for Peter. All worried that Kate had drowned trying to save the Hooks prisoner. "Where could he have gotten to?" Slightly said, looking to his comrades for ideas, then tootles spoke up. "Did anyone check the hideout?"

Slightly smacked him self on the forehead and the boys set off. It didn't take long to find Peter after that; he was sitting outside talking with Tink. The boys didn't know it but things were back to normal between the two.

Tink was glad Peter had come to talk with her instead of letting her calm down herself. "Peter! Kate is in trouble!" Slightly panted, rushing towards him. "What has she gotten into now?" Peter shouted, jumping up from the ground and helping Slightly to his feet. "She was spying on Captain Hook and when he made a prisoner walk the plank she went to go save him and she didn't come back up!" Slightly said.

The twins piped in, both talking in unison "What if she drowned Peter!" they said, worried. Peter shook his head. "Search around the shore where the boat is anchored, I will search the water. Lets hope the mermaids didn't get to her." He said, taking off, Tink close behind looking hopeful in a bad way.

The boys searched for ages, and Peter from the air. The sun was beginning to go down and his search became frantic. Once or twice he dove into the water in the hopes of spotting her floating about but he was without luck in those attempts.

Then, he heard it. One of the boys was whistling. He turned about and followed the sound to the far shore of the island, in the shadow of the cliffs. Nibs was standing over two forms and waving his arms. The other boys were already there, checking on Kate.

Peter landed and moved the boys out of the way, rolling her over. He placed his ear to her heart and closed his eyes. Much to his relief it was beating strongly. "She must have tired herself out swimming to the shore" He said, resisting the urge to hug her, he couldn't do that with the boys watching though. He would never hear the end of it.

"Uh Peter…this guy doesn't look so good" Curly said, poking the boy with a stick. Curly was right, and Peter winced at the sight of him. "Looks like Hook had an issue with this one…but" Peter paused "Where did he come from?" He said, looking at the boys clothes he could tell he wasn't from Neverland. Then it hit him.

"He is from where Kate came from!" Peter said, frowning. It was very odd for someone to enter this world, unless he or the pirates brought them here. "Yeah, well he needs help…. they both do." Nibs said, casting a concerned glance at Kate.

"Alright, you guys carry him and I will carry Kate, we need-" the boys gave him a look and he stopped. "What?" he said. Nibs stepped forward. "He is really heavy. That's a job for you. _We_ will carry Kate." he said. The boys hefted her up, each one holding her up from the ground. Peter frowned and looked at the boy on the ground.

"Fine" he said, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him from the shore.

Kate felt warm; it was a good kind of warm. One you feel after being in the cold for a long time. Like playing in the snow and then running inside to sit by a great fire. Memories flooded her mind of a good time, a time before all the bad things.

She remembered a great big dog, and a caring woman, and a man that gave her nice things. All was sweet and full of bright colors. Then came the fire, she knew the peace could not last. It ate everything, and all she could hear were the screams of the people, and the howl of the dog as she was dragged away, far away, to where everything would always be cold and hollow.

Kate woke with a start, covered in sweat and staring into the painted face of an Indian. "Nightmares plague your mind young one" He said, black hair pulled back into a neat braid, a good way to show off kind eyes that crinkled on the edges from a lifetime of smiling.

"I'm used to them." She said, pulling her legs close to her body and hugging them. "You obviously aren't if they still trouble you so long after your eyes have opened." Kate ignored his remark and looked all around his small tent. A fire sat in the center with a pot of sweet smelling herbs hanging over it to boil. At the other end was what she guessed was his bed and opposite her slept the boy.

"How is he?" She asked, feeling oddly comfortable with this tan man. "He will live, though he has been through a lot." The man said. "A dark cloud hovers over him, and I am still unsure why" he said, handing Kate a wet rag that smelled strange to place on his forehead.

"It will take time, but he will wake." The man stood and held out his hand to Kate. "You on the other hand, are now well and can leave the healing tent." He said leading her out. "What about-" she began to say but he held up his hand to stop her. "I will call upon you and your friends when he is well enough to be seen." He said. "Now go to your friends, they have been worrying so much you would think you had died and I was trying to bring you back from the spirit realm" The man said kindheartedly.

Kate smiled and thanked the man for his help and followed his directions to the big campfire. Various tribesmen sat around, talking, eating dinner by firelight, or just thinking. They saw her before she saw them. Tootles attacked her first, the small boy hugging her by her calves. "Your alive!" the twins shouted, she hugged them all. Except for Nibs and Slightly, the two closest to Peters age.

She could tell they wanted to, but she knew they wanted to look tough in front of the littler ones. Peter showed up last, looking impassive as ever, if not a little angry. "Why were you spying on the pirates?" He said bluntly, no hello, no glad your better.

"They were hurting someone, I wanted to help." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and putting a scowl on her face. The boys could smell a fight a mile away; just by the way Kate changed her body language. "Well the good thing is that everyone is Ok lets go home and get some rest" Nibs said, pulling on Peter whom looked like he had a lot more to say.

Kate allowed herself to be led away by Curly, scowl still in place. 'One day I will be the one saving him' she thought darkly. She wasn't a baby to be scolded and told what to do. She figured she would have woken up eventually and then she could have dragged the boy back to the hideout for help. Peter just happened to butt in.

The clubhouse was an inviting sight and she stepped inside ready to flop on her bed but couldn't cause Peter was already in it. Curbing her anger she went over to the hammock he usually slept in and got in it, rolling over so her back was to him. He was trying to get a rise out of her and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of sparking her anger.

Peter swore, he thought the bed thing would really kick her in the butt. She just crossed by him without giving him a second look and went to bed. Frowning he put his back to her as well. He was mad at her, he told her multiple times to stay away from pirates and she still wouldn't listen to him.

All she did was get into trouble! Sometimes he just wanted to tie her to a tree so she couldn't get anywhere. 'Then she would figure out a way to get loose and then come beat me up' Peter thought with a frown. Thinking of ways to keep her in check till sleep took him.

The boys didn't know what to do. Kate and Peter were acting strange. They didn't fight, they didn't laugh, or play. They barely talked at all. Now the boys sat on a fallen tree watching Kate try and teach Curley how to sew but she wasn't having very much luck.

"I think they said two things to each other yesterday" Slightly said. "Kate said pass the butter, that's six things you dolt!" Nibs said, smacking Slightly on the shoulder. "Well whatever number it is its annoying" Slightly said, rubbing his stinging shoulder.

"How are we going to get them to talk to one another again? I mean…Peter is mad at her for disobeying him but we do that all the time and he doesn't get half as mad at us as he does with Kate" Slightly said. The twins had joined in on the sewing lesson and Tootles was playing with the fabric Kate had collected.

"I guess its cause Kate is a girl…and girls are fragile?" Nibs said, shrugging his shoulder. "Kate is everything but fragile, she takes a punch better than Peter sometimes" Slightly shook his head. "That can't be the answer." The boys thought, and thought but couldn't come up with anything good.

That was until they were all out playing and Tootles tugged on Slightly's pant leg. "Kate is really sad" He said, frowning. Slightly knelt down. "What do you mean, she doesn't look sad?" Slightly said, looking over at Kate trying to get a needle out of Curly's bleeding hand.

"When we aren't looking, she gets real sad…she misses Peter" Tootles said matter-o-factly. "Peter misses her to but you know how he is" he said, it took Slightly a moment and then it registered in his brain and he turned to Nibs, a goofy grin on his face.

"Peter _likes_ Kate" He snickered, boisterous laughter threatening to burst forth. Nibs looked at him and tilted his head "But…Peter _likes_ Wendy" he said confused. "You can't _like_ more than one person" Nibs said. Slightly was thrown for a moment but come back strong.

"Yeah, but Wendy is gone. You know how you liked that slingshot for a really long time." Slightly explained and Nibs nodded "Well you were really upset when it broke, but then you found some more wood and made a new one that looked better?" Slightly said. "Yeah and I really like that slingshot" Nibs said.

Both boys looked at one another and burst out laughing, their leader liked Kate. They didn't see Kate in that way, she was one of the boys to them. "What's up boys?" Kate said, holding a bloody needle in one hand and holding Curly's wrist in her other. "Oh nothing" they said mischievously.

"Well I need bandages before Curly bleeds to death." She said blandly. Curly was throwing a sort of fit, no tears just a lot of fear at the amount of blood he was loosing. "I'm going to die aren't I?" He said forlornly.

"Your doomed" Kate said, causing the rest of the boys to break out into fits of laughter.

||Yay another chapter and its longer than the last one, If you haven't noticed I went for the longer plot. Its fun and gives me more time to develop the PeterXKate relationship. =D ||


	9. Chapter 9

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch9

Kate woke up early one morning and began to pack a small lunch that she wrapped with an old cloth. All the boys were fast asleep, not even close to waking up at this hour. Kate went to bed at a decent hour last night just so she could be up before everyone else.

She gave the room one last look over, just to make sure all were asleep, and she slipped out of the hollow. Outside the sun was rising over the horizon, its warmth still not reaching their chilled world just yet.

Kate walked confidently through the fog, heading straight for the Indian village that rested atop a flat hill at one end of the island. She had told Nibs where she was going so the boys wouldn't panic and send out a search party after her.

By the time she stopped to eat a small lunch the sun had climbed higher in the sky and the forest was buzzing with life. Brilliant flowers of reds and blues blossomed around her rocky perch. Some flowers were as big as her head and so full of different colors it made her dizzy to look at them to long.

She loved it out here, it was the perfect temperature and she could hear a small stream in the distance to get fresh water. If she wasn't on a mission she would have stayed here all day, swimming and picking flowers, but she would have to do that later.

She rolled up her now empty cloth sack and tied it around her neck like a handkerchief and began the arduous task of climbing up the steep slope to the village. She hated this climb, and contemplated flying up it, but knew she didn't have enough pixy dust to get her air born for long.

The last thing she needed was to fly halfway up and fall the rest of the way down. Since her and Peter were currently in some sort of fight she refused to ask him to get her more pixie dust. There was just no way, he was being a major prick and she didn't want anything to do with him right now.

With a great heave she pulled herself over the edge and lye face first on the ground for a moment as she caught her breath. In the distance to could here people talking and laughing, and generally just going about their daily business.

"Are you alright?" A strangely familiar voice rang out and she lifted her head, grass tangled in her brown locks. The boy from the ship stood before her, wearing some clothes the Indians had given him. He was cleaned up, his long black hair combed and tied at the nape of his neck with a leather strap.

He still looked pale, but was now getting some meat on his bones. "Yes I am fine." She said, blushing a little as she pushed herself off of the ground, ignoring his outstretched hand. "I should be asking you the same question" She smiled, running her fingers through her hair to remove the grass.

"Never better actually, a little confused as to how I got here though." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, his green eyes downcast. "You mean you don't know how you got to Neverland?" Kate was surprised, Peter never mentioned anyone coming to Neverland unless he brought them here personally.

"On minute I was going to bed in my house, the next, I wake up in the bowels of a pirate ship with a sword pointed at my face. To make it better they were blaming me for their treasure that had gone missing" He said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He seemed to remember his manners just then.

"My name is James by the way, they said a girl saved my life. I am guessing that's you?" James said, holding out his hand. Kate shook it and smiled "My name is Kate, and I got you to the shore. My friends did the rest." She said, allowing him to lead her towards the village.

She was glad he was all right; she had been secretly worried about him for the past week and finally decided yesterday that she had given the healer enough time. "I am very grateful to you, I would rather not have died here" He said with a slight shiver "Its so strange" he said, casting a wary eye over some of the villagers.

"Its probably because you haven't seen the right sights," Kate said, gesturing towards the forest "Its really beautiful in there. If your doctor would cut you loose I could give you a grand tour, and introduce you to the second half of your saviors." James thought on it for a moment, a bright smile spreading across his handsome face.

It wasn't Peters smile but it was just as infectious and she smiled back. "I guess I could talk with him, I feel just fine and it would be great to get away from this village…even for a little while" James shook his head and Kate followed him to the medicine mans tent, a steady stream of sweet smelling smoke rising out from the hole in the top of his tent.

"Sir, can I talk to you?" James asked, lifting up the flap to see the wise old man sipping some strange liquid from a flask. "Sure, both of you may come in." He said simply, not really paying attention to them till they were seated across from him, the low burning fire between them.

"Talk. he said, folding well-worn hands together and looking at both of them with a sharp knowing stare. "I wanted to know if it was alright if I went exploring in the woods…and maybe stayed with Kate and her friends for a while?" He said, Kate could tell James had a lot of respect for the medicine man.

"Do you feel healthy enough to go romping through the woods with a group of rowdy boys? And a girl of course" He added in, smiling warmly at Kate, who laughed a little on the inside. "Maybe not romp worthy, but a good climb and some walking worthy. I just need to get the meat back on my bones" He said. The medicine man looked him over for a couple minutes before nodding his head. "You may join Kate and her friends, but remember to come back and see me some time…both of you" he said, holding open the door to his tent to let them out.

Both of them said goodbye, and James thanked the man over and over till the flap closed and they were leaving the village far behind them. "That went better than expected." James said, following Kate to the cliff that lead back down to the forest.

He looked wary at first but shrugged it off and began to climb down, struggling a little at first. "What makes you say that?" Kate huffed, feet finally touching down on the soft mossy ground. James wasn't to far behind and looked glad to see ground so close.

"He just let me out of the tent two days ago. He is very serious about his job." James explained, "If he didn't think I was ready he wouldn't have let me leave like this" He said, sitting down on the ground to catch his breath. Kate was glad for the small break, they still had a long walk back to the hideout and she still had to ask Peter for permission to let James in, or even around the place.

The walk back was mostly filled of talk of how James could have come to Neverland, and Kate told him of how she was brought here. "So you don't want to go back home?" he asked, frowning. "Nope, I had no home or family to go back to. This place is perfect for me, I have a family now" She smiled at the thought, She hadn't really thought about it till now.

Peter and the boys were her family now, no matter how much she wanted to beat Peter up sometimes. "So you were an orphan huh? It was just me and my mom, I would have left our apartment once I graduated from school…but I had to help support her." James said, looking rather distressed at the thought.

"Who knows what has happened to her while I have been gone." He said, running his fingers through his hair, mussing it a little. "I am sure she will be alright, but right now I need you to wait right here. I will be right back, and don't follow me unless you want to be attacked by a group of angry boys. " She said, vanishing into the underbrush.

Peter and the boys had spent most of the day doing pretty much nothing, Slightly had already declared it was boring without Kate there and Peter was pouting in the corner, like he had been since the whole fight started. The boys were just about to fight for the fun of it when Kate appeared in the walkway.

"Finally!" Curly cried out, dropping a frying pan on Nibs' head. "Hey guys, Peter I need to ask you something" She said, the whole room went quiet and Peter turned and looked at her "Ask your question." He said haughtily, arms crossed over his chest. Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She needed to be nice right now or James would never get in. "You know that boy I saved from the pirates? Well he is all better now and wants to come play with us." She said, trying to sound sweet. Peter's expression was unchanging and she continued, growing frustrated.

"Is it alright?" She asked, really wanting to punch him in his smug face. The boys all turned to Peter, they had no qualms with a new recruit, look how well Kate came out. Peter looked at the boy's hopeful expressions, then at Kate's as well and finally sighed.

"Fine, bring him. If he gives away our secret the blame falls all on you Kate." He said, turning away and returning to his throne. She rolled her eyes at him now, and vanished down the hallway and back to James, beaming brightly.

"Peter says you are allowed to join us" She said "You are to never, ever, tell anyone about this place ok?" She said, leading him through a near invisible path towards the massive tree. "If the pirates were to find out they would cut our throats while we slept" She said, pulling her finger across her throat.

James frowned "That sounds awful, I swear I won't tell" He said, staring up in shock at the large tree that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Wow" he said and Kate laughed. "I know its great!" She said, leading him down a secret passage "Wait till you see the inside"

Peter heard voices and turned slightly to see Kate laughing, and a boy his own age following closely behind her, a smile spread all over his face. Anger flared up in Peter, a strange anger that he had never really felt before. It was like when one of the boys had something better than he did and he wanted it back more than anything in the world.

Kate introduced James to each of the boys and finally to Peter. "This is our 'great' leader Peter Pan." She said sarcastically. James held out his hand to Peter "Pleased to meet you, Thanks for letting me stay here" he said politely. Peter shook his hand, making sure his grip was tighter than it should be.

"No problem, you came just in time for dinner" He said, the boys had been setting up the table and he gestured to a seat at the very end for James. Slightly and the rest of the boys took their usual seats and Kate reluctantly sat next to Peter like she always did.

Both shot each other dirty looks the whole time while James and the boys stared on, some giggling and others shaking their heads. James leaned over to Nibs "What is up with those to?" He whispered, the other boys around the table rowdy enough to where Kate and Peter wouldn't here.

"Well, Peter fancy's Kate but he doesn't realize it yet, which means he is a jerk whenever Kate gets into any sort of trouble." Nibs explained, "This last time, when she saved you, he was especially bad and Kate flipped her lid. They haven't talked since…it's a little strange really." Nibs finished, James shook his head. Peter obviously did not know how to act with girls.

"Has anyone tried damage control?" James asked, Slightly came into the conversation then "We are working on that, just stay out of the way Newbie" Slightly said with a wink.

|| BUM BUM BUM! Here is an update…this is getting more frequent…. and the reason is all the little favorite stories and reviews make me happy and I want to please you guys =D So who do you like more? Peter or James? ||


	10. Chapter 10

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch10

James wasn't really sure how he was supposed to stay out of the way when he spent most of the next few days with Kate. She took him all over the forest, showed him the hot springs and the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen. He enjoyed her company more and more each day, plus, she was the only one who knew what a T.V. was.

He felt better as the days went on, but he always felt odd whenever he went back to the hideout. He knew Peter didn't like him very much, and James was secretly glad that Kate and him were still at odds. Their interactions were brief and Kate avoided them at all costs.

Neither side was giving in and the boys were growing frustrated with James for taking up all of Kate's time. "Its not his fault you know." Nibs said as the boys watched Kate drag James into the forest for a new adventure. "I know its not but it's so aggravating!" Slightly snapped.

"Peter hasn't planned anything fun for days! I'm going mad" Slightly howled, Curly cut in "We have been doing fun things, like yesterday we found a tiger" he said proudly. "Yeah and it almost ate the twins" Slightly said. Nibs shook his head "Nothing is as fun when Kate and Peter aren't there"

The boys sat around, feeling rather bored. None could think of a good way to do 'damage control' as James had called it. All this 'liking each other' stuff was more complicated than the boys had originally thought.

"Maybe things will work themselves out?" Tootles said innocently during a very dull game of marbles. All the boys looked at the littlest one, who rarely talked and when he did it was always something more insightful than was expected of a boy his age. "At this rate I am not sure" Nibs said, patting Tootles on the head.

Kate had brought James to the place she had come to when she had first gone to see him. The giant flowers amazed her and James was just as entranced as she was. "Everything in this place is so strange" He said, running his hand across one of the soft multicolored petals.

"I know, there are a lot of scary things. Like that plant that tried to eat me." She said, wincing at the thought, but it also made her think of Peter swooping in and pulling her free of the gnarled vines. "A plant tried to eat you?" James asked, startled. Kate laughed, "Yeah, stay away from the big lime green and pink ones that smell like honey. Their vines are really strong."

James winced at the thought, he wasn't sure if he would ever get used to this place. Kate on the other hand melded to this place like she was born to be here, she lived and breathed this place. "Only you can laugh about a giant plant trying to eat you." James said, taking a seat next to Kate on the soft ground.

"Eh, nothing really phases me much anymore," she said "Though finding you on the pirate ship did throw me for a bit of a loop." She said, rolling a blade of grass between her fingers. "I keep wanting to thank you over and over again for saving me." James said, looking down at his toes.

Peter sat just above the duo, arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face. He was perfectly hidden in the treetops but he could see them clear as day. He didn't like this James fellow, always wandering around the forest with Kate. Of course he would never leave Kate alone with him.

Something about this guy made his skin crawl and he wanted to find out what it was. He returned his focus on them when James sat down next to Kate and started talking softly. He lost track of their conversation but his face started to go beat red with rage as James leaned in closer to Kate, a startled look on her face.

Kate wasn't really all too sure what was happening till it happened. James kept coming closer and her mind went blank. Their lips touched and blush rushed across Kate's face. She had only kissed a boy once before and that was when she was five and the boy had given her one of his toys.

The kiss lasted seconds, but Kate's blush refused to go away. James leaned back against the tree at his back and stared up at the sky with a solemn look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that." He said, afraid to hear her rejection. Kate said nothing and that bothered him a little more than her just saying 'no' out right.

"Uhm…no its ok…I guess." She said, shaking her head. That came out of nowhere and Kate's mind was starting to work again, the shock wearing off. "I, uh, have to go meet the boys. They wanted to play today." She said, standing up and brushing leaves from her clothes. It wasn't a total lie, but she needed to get away from him right now, she felt rather confused.

James watched her rush off and put his head in his hands, groaning "Your so stupid" he mumbled. He wanted to stay right here and meld with the tree so he wouldn't have to go back to the hideout and see Kate again. That was complete rejection and he knew it, he felt foolish for even trying.

Kate rushed through the forest searching for at least one of the boys, as she crested a hill she tripped over a familiar fake foxtail. "Slightly! There you are!" she said, glad that her escape plan was now fool proof. "Oh hey Kate, what are you doing on this side of the forest?" He asked, pulling himself out of a makeshift hiding place under the roots of a fallen down tree. "Eh, James was being boring and I wanted to play. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

Slightly brightened up instantly and started to ramble on and on about how bored they have been and how Nibs planned a huge scavenger hunt. Kate agreed to help Slightly and spent the rest of the day helping Slightly find things and arguing with the boys over what things were on the list and what things Nibs made up at the last minute to help himself win.

All of them were wrestling and tumbling around in the grass outside of the hideout when Peter touched down, a strange mix of emotions on his face. "Dinner time boys" he said, vanishing inside. All of the boys, and Kate looked at each other. "That was weird." The Twins said in unison.

The troop followed inside and began their nightly task of preparing the strangest dinners one could imagine. Random assortments of meat and fruit, some nuts and berries, and other times just stuff Kate really couldn't put a label on, but it always tasted great. She wasn't sure how the boys did it, but she figured they had been doing it for so long that they had plenty of practice.

They had just sat down to eat when James showed up, he acted the same way he always did and rough housed with the boys at the table and talked about the giant flowers and how they would make really neat tents. Kate on the other hand was quiet, and wasn't all into her dinner.

The look on Peters face was putting her on edge, and she couldn't help but feel…guilty? She wasn't really sure but all she wanted to do was talk to Peter but she knew both of them were too stubborn to say anything. She heaved a great sigh, she was going to have to be the first one to cave, and she couldn't take it any more.

She would ask him to talk to her tomorrow, if he even would. Feeling a little better that they might at least fight tomorrow she began to eat and laugh with the rest of the boys whose once horrible jokes were now hilarious to her. Especially Slightly's jokes, he was the best.

Kate had climbed into her hammock and was staring blankly at the wall, all the candles had been put out and the boys were sleeping soundly. She was just starting to drift off herself when someone gently shook her shoulder. Startled she nearly fell out of her hammock only to be caught by familiar arms.

"Can I talk to you?" Peter asked quietly, a sad look on his face. Kate righted herself, she figured this was a good thing, but felt rather uneasy. "Sure." Was all she said as they left the hideout, she followed closely behind him; she didn't trust the forest at night anymore and only went out at night with one of the boys and a bright lantern.

When he finally stopped they were in the same large clearing they were in the night Kate ran off and got lost in the woods. They were quiet for a moment and Peter was the one to speak first "Do you like it here?" He asked, his back still facing her. Kate was confused at the question "Of course I like it here, I don't think I could live anywhere else after being here"

She hated the idea of having to leave Neverland, to return to that other place, that place that she was trying desperately to forget. "You and James come from the same place, is that why you like him more?" He said, still refusing to look at her. "What are you talking about?" Kate asked, growing frustrated.

Peter turned around; Kate could just make out anger on his face through the dim moonlight. "You always go and explore with him, you two never fight, and you…you _KISSED_ him!" Peter blurted out, glad to finally get it off of his chest. Kate was startled for a moment but came back with a vengeance.

"Where you spying on me!" She snapped, seeming to puff up like a large bird. Peter wouldn't back down. "So what if I was! I'm not gonna let you go out alone with some stranger! If I had known you were going to kiss him I would have kicked you both out from the start!" Peter snapped.

"Well for your information he kissed me! Not the other way around!" Kate said, feeling rather ruffled. "You have no rite to spy on me, I can take care of myself!" She spat. Peter reeled around. "No, no you can't! No matter how hard I try you _always _get yourself into some sort of trouble…and if I am not there." He paused, loosing a little wind. "I might loose you." He mumbled out finally.

Kate deflated then, not feeling better for fighting at all. "Peter, you can't always be there." She said. Peter was looking away from her again, that aggravated her to no end. "I need to be…if your not being stolen away by danger you're being taken away by some…other…guy." He said.

Kate blushed now, that was not what she was expecting. He was over protective yes, but she never thought that that was the reason why. "Peter tha-" He cut her off. "No, I should just stop. You can go away with James, then maybe I will get some sleep at night" he said, sounding so depressed that Kate couldn't help herself.

She reached out and hugged him about the waist, her head resting between his shoulder blades. "Boys are so weird." Kate said, she could feel Peter laugh a little. They stood like that for a long time, and Kate had no intention of letting him go. That was until he sighed and pulled her arms from around him.

"Why don't you like me like you like him Kate?" he said, finally facing her. His face looked tired, and Kate realized that she had noticed the dark circles under his eyes, but never really put much stock in it till right now. Kate paused at his question, his hands still closed gently over hers. "Because I like you more." She said, pulling him closer.

She had to stand on her tiptoes, but she managed to bring her lips to his. She was unsure if she did the right thing, but couldn't bring herself to pull away. Her whole mind was buzzing and her body tingled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in more, holding her off the ground.

In that moment she knew, not only had Neverland stolen her heart, but a foolish boy, on the verge of being a man, had done so as well.

|| Wow I need to practice my romantic scenes some more o.o I will be typing and just go brain dead, it's a little frustrating cause I don't want it to be to corny? I dunno. ||


	11. Chapter 11

|| This FF uses characters and themes from the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch11

The next day Kate felt as if she was floating on air, and James noticed. At first he thought maybe it was because of him, but his hopes where crushed when Peter took hold of her hand and they went off into the sky.

Feeling very put out, he ventured into the forest and sat between the roots of one of the many gargantuan tree's that covered Neverland. How could he be so stupid? The forest hummed with life around him, his face was resting in his palms when a strange, raspy voice washed over him.

"_I didn't take you for much of a pouter boy." _It rasped into his ear, sending a cold chill down his spine. "I am not pouting." He responded to the voice, lifting his head up to look around, but as always the speaker was never there.

James was beginning to think he was crazy, he told no one of this voice. This voice that had been speaking to him since he was first trapped on the pirate ship. It told him what to say to the pirates to keep him from getting his throat slit.

"_Seems that way to me, the girl is not worth it anyways." _It hissed into his ear, like a dying wind through an old tree. "But you told me that she was very important?" James said, growing confused. _"She is important, but you should not worry yourself with wooing her. We must use the girl; use her to get to Pan."_ It forced 'Pan' out as though it hurt.

"I still don't know why you want to get rid of Peter; he isn't bad like the pirates." James said, picking dirt out from under his nails. This voice, it annoyed him from time to time, though he feared it as well. There was power behind the voice.

"_This isn't a matter of good and evil boy; this is a matter of power. As you can see, I have no body, Peter is the key to regaining my former self."_ It whispered. James shivered at the greedy tone in its voice. "What makes you think I would help you get to Pan anyways?" James called out to the open air.

"_I can get you back home. Home to where your friends and family waits."_ It hissed, already knowing the deepest desires of James' mind. For that is where the voice hid, unbeknownst to James. "That is a decent offer, but not enough to turn traitor." He responded, feeling rather proud of himself.

A vision flickered before him; it was Kate, dressed in regular clothes. Her hair was brushed and she was standing in his house, talking with his mother and father. Laughing, smiling, absolutely beautiful, his hand reached out and the vision faded in a waft of mist.

"_I can get you the girl." _It whispered, so quietly James wouldn't have caught the words if he weren't paying so much attention now. He pretended to mull it over; he could feel the voice growing impatient. "Deal, tell me what I must do."

"_Good boy."_

-x-x-x-

Kate was having a great day, spent playing games with Peter and the boys again. Today they were on the beach, splashing around in the water and lobbing huge globs of wet sand at one another till Kate was covered head to toe in the small grains.

The sun was bright and the water was clear, but Kate knew someone was missing. James hadn't come to play at all today. The boys said he sulked off into the forest after her and Peter had flown off to practice flying.

Kate did feel bad for James; she had run from him after he showed his feelings for her. She wasn't sure if they were true feelings though. Kate was the only other person in Neverland that had any idea about how it felt.

She figured James just wanted someone to relate to; she was the wrong person to do that with though. She lived, breathed, and slept, Neverland. It was ingrained into her blood now and she wanted nothing more than to forget the place that she had come from.

Sometimes she did, sometimes she actually believed that she had been here her whole life. Living with Peter and going on grand adventures with all the boys. She was just putting the finishing touches on a rather grand sand castle (built over Slightly so he could feel like a turtle with a castle on his back) when Peter called out from the water.

Everyone rushed over to where Peter crouched, looking down into a tide pool with a deep frown on his face. "What's wrong Peter?" Nibs asked, staring into the pool like everyone else was. Peter was quiet for a long time but finally spoke.

"Look at my face…" he said, his voice sounding strained. Everyone turned towards his face and Tootles was the one who spoke out first. "What is that growing on your face Peter?" he asked, reaching out with a small hand to touch the blonde stubble that was forming across his jawline.

"Peter, you're growing a beard?" Kate asked, unsure of why Peter was going through such dramatics about a little facial hair. "What is happening to me!" he said frantically. Kate had noticed that he looked much older than he did the day before.

"It is happening again, like it did last time!" Curly groaned. Kate looked around at them all and gasped in shock. They were all growing at an alarming rate. They all grew still for a moment as it happened, then it finally stopped. Peter's face bristled with the start of a beard and the boys had to wriggle out of their already to small clothes.

"Why is this happening?" Peter said in despair, he was the boy who never grew up, and here he was, six feet tall and growing a beard. Kate was confused as well, the sky was starting to grow dim and the forest seemed to grow sad.

In the distance a wind began to pick up and churned the waves, the white caps slicing across the deep blue. "Something is wrong, very wrong." Peter said slowly, Neverland was his home…Neverland was him. His heart beat in tune with the beat of the earth here.

Just then James burst through the underbrush, face beat red and completely out of breath. "They…took…Tink!" He gasped out, resting his hands on his scraped up knees. His hair was a mess and falling out of its pony tail and deep gash bled on his cheek.

"Who took her?" Peter demanded, his deep voice sounding strange to them all. "Hook and his crew, she was keeping me company and they came out of nowhere. I got away but they snagged her in a bag." He breathed, slowly catching his breath. "They took her to skull rock." He said.

"Get your weapons boys, we are going pirate hunting!" Peter said with a manly growl. All of them charged into the forest, including Kate, despite the fact that Tink didn't like her all that much, she was part of the family and Kate had to help as best she could.

James filed in right next to Kate; she noticed a sharp edge in his eyes, the emerald flecked with blue. It was a strange sight, like another person was in those eyes, but she put it off to the changes that were happening all over the island.

The bustle in the hideout was chaotic but in the end everyone was armed to the teeth and rushing out again, out for blood. Clouds churned in the sky and cold rain began to fall on them as they made their way through the jungle towards skull rock.

What little drops made it through the canopy felt like sharp, cold needles on Kate's face. Her weapon of choice was a short sword, light weight and easy to maneuver. They all quieted down when they reached the appropriately named skull rock.

The huge sea side outcropping was shaped just like a huge skull, its gaping fanged mouth opening up to the sea as if to drink up the whole Neverland ocean. Lightning flickered, lighting up the scene with horrifying brilliance.

Peter put his finger to his lips and motioned for the boys to fan out; he grabbed Kate by her arm and dragged her along with him. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. Kate noted later, after this was all over, that James had vanished then, but she was too focused on the task at hand.

Peter flew them to the top of the left eye of the skull, it led into a small tunnel covered in green moss, feathers, and dripped with water. Kate felt a chill crawl up her spine as a familiar presence made itself known to her mind.

"_Welcome back child, hope you don't mind. I need your body for just a tick." _The voice whispered into her ear. Kate went stock still for a moment, then the next thing she knew she was walking behind Peter again, but not of her own will.

She could see her body moving, but it was not her that was telling it to do those things. Peter turned to her and motioned for her to be quiet. She wanted nothing more than to scream out loud but her lips made no movement.

"_This shall be fun"_

|| First off, I am sorry for not updating but life gets ahold of you and sweeps you away sometimes. I totally forgot about this till I checked my e-mail and someone had added it to their favorite stories list. Thanks so much guys, and keep posting reviews and adding it. If you keep my inbox full I might remember to actually finish this. We are getting close to the end now. Also, in response to a review I got about the story. I know Peter can't love (I have watched all the movies and have read the original book ;3), but the magic of their world is breaking and he is growing up which defaults that. All will be resolved in the end. Thanks so much for reading guys, I really appreciate it.||


	12. Chapter 12

|| This FF uses characters and themes from both the original book, the Disney version, and another live action version where Peter was a blonde (not Hook) I do not own any of the characters besides my OC Kate and the general plot||

Ch12

Peter slunk around a large rock and peered down at the scene below, all around him he could see the lost boys emerging from secret nooks and crannies they knew so well. A band of pirates stood atop a rock, looking expectant. Peter grew confused when he noticed that Hook was nowhere in sight, and neither was Tink.

He turned to Kate who had a very serious expression on her face; she looked as though she were about to burst a blood vessel from strain. "Kate, are you alright?" He whispered, his mouth barely moving to keep the noise down. Something didn't feel right to him.

Kate heard Peter ask her but she could do little more than yell in her mind as her mouth moved of its own accord. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little scared." She heard herself say. **"Get out of my head!"** she shouted in her mind. A cold laugh made a shiver go up her spine, live a feather trailing lightly up her skin.

"_Stop fighting, there is nothing you can do now. Just watch and despair." _It cooed into her mind, making her brain feel filthy. Peter gave her a weird look, Kate, afraid? The feeling of unease was growing steadily inside him as he caught sight of the pirates again, their gazes focused on the main entrance.

Peter watched as well, curious to see what held them. A small boat pulled in through the gaping mouth of the skull rock, James at the oars. Peter's brows rose right to his hairline, and then he began to think about it. 'James wasn't there when we were getting ready for battle.' He thought to himself, a frown on his face.

James got out of the boat, but not before handing off a bottle that held Tink to the nearest pirate. Peter let out an almost inaudible sound of rage. He knew there wasn't something right with James and now he had just been proven right.

Peter turned to Kate again but she was gone, her sword lay in the damp moss where she once stood. Panic rose in his throat as he followed the tunnel back but could find her nowhere. He rushed back to his post; the pirates didn't have her either. 'Maybe she was scared and ran off?' he asked himself, almost believing it.

Everyone seemed to be waiting, and Peter knew what the pirates were waiting for…him. With a great crow he rose from his hiding place and soared towards the gangly group, his sword pointed straight at James. The boys rushed out like bugs from their hiding places and landed upon the startled pirates.

The only one who didn't look surprised was James, who had drawn his sword the instant he heard that crow, ready to fling Peter to the side. Peters back slammed against the stone wall, his breath coming out in a heavy whoosh.

James leapt across to the ledge, going after Peter with feverish rage. The two fought hard, each one venting their hatred for the other. With a flash Peter gained the upper hand, tripping James, his sword sliding against the wet stone floor. Peter placed a dirty foot on his chest, his blade inches from his James's throat. "I was right about you." He said, a pleased look on his face.

When James spoke it sounded double, and made Peter falter for a moment. "_You foolish, arrogant, little boy." _ The sound made the hairs on Peter's arm stand on end. "_You see very little in this world, you do not see the power you posses, you see nothing but yourself and your needs." _It was like the voice had taken hold of him, freezing him in place.

"_I have come to relieve you of that power." _James chuckled darkly; Peter went to cleave his head off when a sharp pain shot through his back and stomach, a blade sticking out from his gut. He looked down, a small trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Peter turned slowly, to see Kate standing there, her face stark white with horror, her hand hovering where the hilt of the blade used to be. "Kate? Why?" he choked out, falling forward onto the hard ground. _"Good job my pet." _ James said, picking himself off the ground.

Kate wished she could cry, wished she could scream in rage and sorrow, but nothing happened. James yanked the sword out of Peter's back, and used his foot to roll his body over. Peter was breathing, but it was a slow raspy breath. His blood pooled around him and stained his golden locks.

James knelt over Peter, studying his face with a wicked smile. "_So ends the story of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up." _He said, placing his hand on Peter's chest, just over his heart. _"A new story begins now, a story of a man_ _who harnessed the power of Peter Pan."_ The voice echoed through the empty chamber.

The lost boys were standing there, dumbstruck, their leader dying on the ground. The pirates had taken advantage of their startled state and grabbed hold of them. Kate watched James mumble something under his breath; his hand began to glow, then his whole arm, and finally his entire body.

Peter grew paler and paler, a storm outside causing the water to rush up the sides of the rocks and splash everyone with chilled salt water. The golden light that surrounded James began to turn black as smoke and James let out a terrible scream, the shadow ripping away from his body as it crumpled to the ground.

The shadow slowly took shape, smoke turning into a thick muck that gradually turned into bones and flesh. A man was forming, a terrible man, his eyes red as hot coals, his skin a dark shade of gray. A thick mass black hair sprouted from his skull and trailed down his back. Lastly, a cloak of shadow wrapped around his naked body.

Everyone watched the spectacle in horror, everyone but Kate who was still staring horror struck at Peter's lifeless form and his blood that was flecked across her hands. Then, ever so slowly, she felt the evil power move away from her mind. She moved, inch-by-inch, till she could kneel by his body, tears streaming down her face.

"What have I done Peter?" She sobbed, her arms wrapped around him, his body cold against her arms. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck and she turned to see dark red eyes staring at her, a malicious smile slicing across an evil face.

"_Didn't I tell you this was going to be fun?" _He chuckled, kicking James's still form out of his way as he moved towards Kate. _"What better way to rid the world of Pan? It was art in motion. Betrayed by the one who showed him what love was. Oh the pain he must of felt." _It said, so pleased with itself that Kate ground her teeth together.

"You are a monster!" she snapped, refusing to leave Peters side, knowing all to well that no life beat in those veins. _"Is that the best you have got?" _it said, lightning streaking across the sky as a terrible bout of thunder shook the cave, rocks falling from the ceiling to land in the ocean.

The creature turned its head towards the mouth of the cave, seeming to contemplate the sword. Thinking fast Kate grabbed the sword stained with Peter's blood and lashed out, the tip slicing across its stomach with a clean swipe. The cloak ripped and a small dribble of blood came oozing out.

He looked down, and then looked at Kate, standing at the ready, deadly intent in her eyes. _"You think you can take me? You foolish girl!" _he snarled, he was tired of her; she always made things more difficult for him. She lashed out when he came at her but he knocked the sword from her grasp, icy hands clamping down on her throat.

"_Now, now you will die with your love." _ He rasped. Kate clawed at the iron tight hands wrapped around her throat, black spots dotting her eyes as she struggled for air. A noise surged up as she was slipping into unconsciousness, blackness forming around the edges of her vision. The grip lessoned, and then was gone completely.

Kate fell to the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water, her hand reaching for her throat. Red marks already forming where his fingers had been. She turned to see James, his face filled with so much rage that his eyes seemed to glow blue.

"You. Lied. To. Me!" he shouted, each word punctuated with a sword stroke, the creatures blue blood splattering against the ground as he tried to dodge the furious strokes. _"You were a pawn, deal with it." _It said, grabbing hold of James's wrist.

He cried out, the sound of bone snapping echoed in Kate's ears as she rose from the ground, sword in hand. It all happened so fast, yet so slow. Kate rushed up from behind, arms raised. The stroke was clean, the blade sliding through the creatures neck like it where nothing more than butter.

His body burst into a thick cloud of smoke, swirling round everyone with a terrible howling before it finally dissipated in the wind. Kate stood, her whole body shaking, the sword hanging limply from her hand. James was curled up on the ground, clutching his broken wrist. The pirates paused, and then looked around confused, as though they had just woken up.

The boys turned on them then, startling them till one by one they jumped into the water. Normally there would be cries of victory, but no one made a sound as they watched Kate drop down next to Peter, tears spilling from her eyes as she pulled him up into her arms, resting her face in his tangled hair.

"Don't go Peter." She whispered, her whole body shaking. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed clutching him close. The boys had let Tink out, the small fairy sat on Peter's chest, and her sad tinkling bells seemed to fill the now silent cave. The storm had passed, but the sky was black as night.

Tears streaked down every ones faces, Slightly held Tootles, and the twins sobbed together. Nibs was trying his hardest not to cry and Curly was crouched down, arms wrapped around is knees as he stared blankly at Peter's body.

"Neverland needs you." Kate whispered into his ear, rocking his body back and forth. She felt like the sun had exploded. The brightest thing in their whole world was gone; they were lost without him, truly lost. Peter had found them all, gave them a home, and gave them love even if he had no idea what it was.

Neverland wept, all the creatures, great and small, pirates and Indians alike. The whole island pulsated with awareness for the loss of their sun, their warmth. A small glow began to form around Peter, it became brighter and brighter till everyone in the cave had to look away for fear of going blind.

Kate did not look away, her eyes burned from the brightness, but she saw it, she saw the wound close. She felt his skin warm, and the smallest hint of a pulse beat beneath tan skin. Kate's heart swelled with joy, and she held him closer as the sky outside slowly began to grow brighter.

The boys let out a cry of joy, all of them rushing over to Peter, who's eyes remained closed. Everyone was a little worried that he was not waking up but Kate could feel his pulse growing stronger and ordered the boys to get the boat. All of them piled into it, putting Peter and Kate in the center.

James joined them, the look on his face pained. They all knew that when Peter woke up that he would be the one to decide his fate. Slightly and Nibs began to row, and the band of Lost boys, and their Lost girl, floated back towards the shore of Neverland.

Epilogue

It took Peter two days to recover, and in that time it was never ending spring in Neverland. The boys stopped growing, and even seemed to be growing younger with each day that passed. Now Kate, Peter, and James were standing on the roof of James's house.

"You remember what I told you, I will let you live so long as you do what I asked." Peter said, Kate using his strong arm to keep herself upright on the steep roof. She had been growing younger as well, she felt in her heart that soon she would be young again and love would no longer matter.

She also knew that she didn't care, as long as she got to stay in Neverland with Peter forever. "I will remember." James said, he had been very quiet in the days that had passed since the incident. Peter nodded and grabbed Kate around the waist, she had a hard time flying outside of Neverland.

James watched them lift into the sky and vanish into the heavens. A part of him wished he could stay, but another part told him that he was not meant for Neverland like Kate was. Slowly he climbed off the roof and entered his home.

It was a grand reunion, his mother and father in tears as they saw him. James spent a week getting used to being home before he opened up a blank notebook, and began to write the story of Peter Pan and The Lost Girl.

"_Do you believe in magic?"_

|| Thank you SO much for reading The Lost Girl, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have! It's taken me a year or two to finish this and I am glad to have completed it. Thank you for reading and always remember, **growing old is mandatory, growing up is not.**  
-Jesi- ||


End file.
